GOA technique is a technique that integrates a liquid crystal display gate driving circuit (Gate Driver IC) on an array substrate, having the following advantages: (1) integrating a gate driving circuit on the array substrate enables to effectively reduce production cost and power consumption; (2) saving bonding yield processes enables to upgrade product yield and production capacity; (3) saving gate driving circuit bonding (gate IC bonding) areas enables a display panel to have a symmetrical structure, so as to realize the narrowing of the frame of the display panel.
However, the existing GOA technique adopts a relatively large quantity of thin film transistors (TFT), thereby causing existence of multi-layer overlap in the wiring of the circuit board, so that the following problems may occur: (1) process fluctuation easily leads to a parasitic capacitance coupling change inside the GOA, thereby causing an abnormal output of the gate; (2) due to a great number of crossover points, a relatively large voltage difference exists between the crossover points, which easily causes Electro-Static Discharge (ESD).